UNREAL MSG
by luvcidduodosti
Summary: my first story A rajvi fic for RAJVI FAN 123
1. Chapter 1

_**salmazhv,angel7811,sameer khan**_ THANK YOU GUYZ FOR UR WARM WELCOME

 _ **abhirika and duo's princess**_ THANK YOU FOR UR ADVICE ACTUALLY I'M BORN IN THE MONTH OF JUNE SO MY NICKNAME IS JUNE

 _ **rajvi fan 123**_ HERE'S UR STORY HOPE U LIKE IT

I AM VERY HAPPY TO GET SO MANY NEW FRNDS

SO HERE'S THE STORY

She had never been interested in today something inside told her to at least have a look at that column in the newspaper read 'The man of your dreams will dream about u tonight'. Her eyes sparkled , maybe he might notice her in a different way her eyes traveled to the clock and she almost let out a shriek .'OMG I have to hurry up' she thought. She quickly stuffed 2 bread slices into her mouth and rode towards the bureau in a jiffy. Finally after entering the bureau she heaved a sigh of relief. ACP sir hadn't come yet and every1 was having a gala time. But her dream date was missing. How could he be here? He had gone for a mission since 1 month. Sighing heavily she went to her to her desk and started to work. Just then her bestie came and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Missing rajat sir"shreya asked wid a naughty grin

"Ya" she spoke instantly. Then realising wat she said she dipped in complete shyness.

"Don't worry purvi . Rajat sir has informed acp sir that he will arrive today" said shreya

Soon a cute smile lit up purvi's face and shreya knew her bestie was happy now.

Just then a familiar voice saying 'I'm back' was heard.

Soon everybody was congratulating rajat for completing such a deadly mission and a proud smile lit up purvi's face.

Purvi also congratulated him and he thanked her with a cute smile.

'Today there's a party in my house. All of u r requested to come' said rajat

'But u must be tired today , we we'll come on some other day' said one officer.

'but I've planned guyz' said rajat

'ok' yelled every1

'So every1 reach my house before 7. Bye ' saying so he left to make the arrangements for the party.

LATER IN THE EVENING

'Man this traffic' said purvi irritatingly

At last she reached the venue around 6:30. Rajat said a quick hi to her and went on to attend some felt a little sad and went and started talking with some of her other colleagues . Suddenly her phone rang and excusing herself she went to attend her Rajat was searching for Purvi as he wanted to ask her about a file and saw her talking with some1 on the phone. He was just going to ask her about the file and she turned. Man she looked so utterly gorgeous that he totally forgot about the file . she also stopped talking seeing Rajat.

He started going towards her. purvi closed her horoscopes were not so flimsy after all

He just brushed his hand on her lips and said 'Well purvi there was something stuck on your lips . By the way, are u enjoying the party?'

Yes sir was all she could manage before going away frm there.

'hlo purvi are u there' asked shreya

'Ya' she stammered a little.'U know I thought he was going to kiss me' said purvi almost breathlessly

'wat' screamed shreya

'Ya and u know...' started purvi but couldn't finish as she saw rajat standing before phone dropped frm her hands.

'Go and enjoy the party' said Rajat coldly and went away frm there.

Purvi was too shocked. She somehow picked up her phone and went away frm there.

Tears had smudged her mascara and kohl badly by the time she reached home. Everything had ended and she knew that surely.

Just then she saw the newspaper. Rage filled her and she was going to just tear it up when she received a msg.

It read 'Sry to behave rudely. Well ur thoughts weren't much wrong. We could surely do it later. Love Rajat.'

AFTER 2 HRS

She sat in her bed the newspaper which she was going to tear was neatly folded and a picture of lay beside her. The msg still seemed unreal but one thing was sure. The man of her dreams would certainly dream about her tonight.

'Well horoscopes weren't too bad' thought she

THE END

PLZ GUYS REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

hi guyz i was thinking to write an extnsn of the story

but seein d number of reviews i dont think u guyz want dat

and those who revieweda big thanks


	3. Chapter 3

A girl was standing in a white gown waiting for some1 After sometime a man arrived there. He just couldn't take his eyes off the girl. Sensing d man's stare the girl started blushing .The man slowly moved towards her and cupped her face and asked"will u marry me?" To this the girl replied "what 2 say?u have already spoken my heart out"

Suddenly there was a tring-tring of the alarm and purvi woke up she hurried a bit as she was eager to reach the bureau as yesterday's events still seemed unreal she quickly gulped down a glass of juice,she started for the bureau.

On the way,she received a call and irritatedly stopped d car but seeing d caller id d frown on her face changed into a big grin.

she received d call wid"Hlo rajat sir. I.."

"Purvi a person has been murdered in hotel 5 reach there quickly."

and d phn was cut before she could ans. Sighing heavily she turned her car towards the hotel .Many wierd thoughts popped up in her mind could the events of last night be just a sweet dream? she thought. But she quickly brushed this horrible thought. A few mins she reached the hotel got down frm d car and went straight to d reception. But before she could ask anything the receptionist told her...

"mam u must be frm cid"

"yes. Where is d body? " Asked purvi

"mam dis way plz"

after walkin through d corridor for 5 mins , they reached d infront of a room.

"mam its here" said d receptionist

"k u wait outside" said purvi

she den pushed d door and went inside. The lights were off. She now realised that something was not right .Where were her colleauges and most importantly where was her rajat all these thoughts in her mind she tried to find d switch but somebody roughly pulled her towards him at dat moment and she was just goin to scream when

The man said " It's me"

"oh sir wat is all this?"

"wait let me switch on d lights first,"

"k"

"Actually u knw I couldn't wait any longer to make ur thoughts true" replied rajat after switchin on d lights.

"Oh" said purvi but after realisin d inner meaning of his words she turned crimson-red.

Soon their lips met and it deepened with their passion for each other.

After 1 hr

"u know I dreamed that I would be in a white dress and u would propose me on your knees." said purvi

"But I already know ur ans and u know u look best in this formal dress" replied rajat wid a cute grin

GUYZ THNK U FOR UR REVIEWS I HAVE EDITED D CHAP DERE WHERE SOME MISTAKES PLZ GO THROUGH IT AGAIN.


End file.
